Diabetes mellitus is a complex and costly disease that is increasing in prevalence worldwide. In 2012, it was estimated that diabetes costs the nation $245 billion, a 41% increase from costs incurred in 2007 (ADA study “Economic Costs of Diabetes in the US in 2012”). According to the American Diabetes Association (ADA), about 9.3% of the United States population is diagnosed with diabetes. Diabetes remains the seventh leading cause of death in the United States and caused about 69,000 deaths in 2010. Diabetes was listed as a contributing factor or underlying cause of an additional 234,000 deaths in 2010.
Despite increased awareness, treatments, and management approaches, diabetes not only remains a significant health issue, but the incidence of diabetes is on the rise. As such, there exists a need for improved diagnostic, treatment, and management methods for diabetes.